The warning
by DraftDraw
Summary: Leia is doing her best to restore the galaxy to it's previous heights while also balancing her responsibilities as a mother. And if that wasn't stressful enough, now a supposed "ghost" is telling her that her son is in grave danger? (Post RotJ)


Leia plopped down face first on her bed in exhaustion. Thankful to finally be in the comfort of her own home. After an entire day of Senate meetings, she felt like she deserved a bath to calm her aching body and mind. After all these years of dealing with moronic politicians, she'd thought it would get easier over time. How naive she had been. She realized quite quickly it was just as much a pain in the ass to deal with them now then it was a teenager. Nonetheless, it is an unfortunate side effect to trying to restore the New Republic and repair the galaxy after the Empire broke it into pieces for 20 years.

Leia put all of that to the back of her mind though as she walked to the fresher and ran a hot bath with bubbly soap. Leia removed her gown and undergarments and slowly dipped into the hot water as it overtook her body and calmed her central nervous system. In her opinion, nothing was more relaxing than a nice hot bubble bath. No outside worries, no distractions. Just her enjoying a peaceful silence while the hot water calmed her aching joints. Leia let herself get lost in the relaxation of the water, and put herself in an almost meditative state. Not one that a Jedi would perform, but almost a feeling of being completely thoughtless. A numb feeling that Leia embraced, a numb feeling that she rarely got to experience due to her hectic life as a mother and a politician.

Faintly, Leia thought she heard a throat clearing. She wrote it off as nothing. Maybe Han was finally home with Ben afrer a day on the Falcon. There goes her alone time.

"Leia...Leia...Leia."

Leia's eyes shot open and turned to stare at Han for intruding her precious bubble bath and was instead met with someone entirely different. A man who she did not recognize. A complete stranger was in her house. In her fresher. While she was taking a bath. NAKED.

Leia's eyes widened and tried to cover her exposed breasts while she simultaneously screamed in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ARE YOU? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

The man put his hands up in the universal sign for surrender "Hold on...wait...let me explain. Please stop screaming Leia. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"SORRY? I DON'T KNOW YOU. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL CALL THE AUTHORITIES." Leia yelled. Almost apoplectic at this point.

"Leia please, I didn't know you were in the bath. I just appeared to you without thought. I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you something as soon as possible. Something that regards your son's safety."

"AND QUIT LOOKING AT ME YOU PERV-wait what?" Leia ended her rant abruptly.

The man gave a small sigh of relief that her rant had ended and continued his explanation. Although with his eyes staring blatantly at the wall instead of her now. "I'm not some random creep off the street who broke into your house. I'm...well I'm a ghost. An embodiment of the force. Surely Luke has told you about them before."

Now that Leia did look closer, she did notice a faint blue tint emanating off of the man's whole body. She guess that did make sense. Her house did have an ungodly amount of security measures that would have detected a break in, and she highly doubts security cameras can pick up a literal fucking ghost. And Luke has told her about Obi Wan appearing to him on multiple occasions. She also noticed his features as she look closer. His long curly, brown hair. His tall stature and a scar that ran downward right at the edge of his right eye.

"Alright Mr. Jedi ghost guy, you said my son was in some kind of danger!? Let me get dressed and you'll explain. Now get the hell out of here and don't you ever appear to me again when I'm naked. Understand?"

Mr. Jedi ghost guy chuckled uncomfortably and she could have sworn she saw a blush spread across his cheeks. "Yeah, you don't have to worry princess, it won't happen again. I'll let you get dressed." Then opened the door and walked out.

Leia stared at the door for a very long time. Trying to process exactly what just happened. She got out of the bath, fried herself off as best she could and proceeded to get dressed. Leia walked out of the fresher and down the hallway to the living room where she found the ghost staring blankly out of one of her windows. Leia cleared her throat and motioned got him to sit on the couch. Both Leia and the man did so.

"OK. Quick rundown. You're a former Jedi who died and is now a ghost and you somehow know me and my brother and my son and you're also telling me that my son is possibly in some kind of danger?" Leia got out very quickly using her politician tone that she uses so frequently.

The man blinked once and replied "Yes."

Leia raised both of her eyebrows as if to persuade him to explain everything.

The man sighed heavily and explained "I have been….sensing darkness in your son. Not just in his every day behavior, but in his force presence. There's a lingering darkness. A black hole if you will that wasn't there before. And something like that doesn't come out of nowhere. Trust me, he may have angry and sometimes even violent lash outs at you or other children, but that doesn't produce something in his force presence as dark and evil as this."

Leia was completely motionless as she took this information in. She didn't respond at all so the man took this as a cue to continue. "I have great reason to believe or at least suspect that a dark side user is somehow tampering with your son. I don't know who and I don't know how. But this is an extremely serious and potentially life threatening situation. I can't do much myself, but what I can do is inform you about Ben's dire situation. And if I may offer a suggestion, you should call Luke. He is the person most qualified to handle a situation like this."

Leia sat with her back ramrod straight, silent for over a minute. No doubt processing the information that was just dumped onto her. This man…this dead ghost…is telling her that he senses a darkness in her son? Her sweet little Ben? And that a dark side user is responsible for this? Her initial thought as a prime suspect was the monster that tainted the Skywalker bloodline. The demon that haunted her dreams even years after the Empire was defeated.

Vader.

But the notion was immediately wiped away as ridiculous. Vader was dead. Gone, never to return. It wasn't possible for him to be manipulating his grandson somehow from beyond the grave. And then a thought came into her head. How does this ghost know so much about her son? How does this ghost know about Luke? Why does this ghost seem so familiar to her?

And it finally clicked, like a fucking light switch. She knew the story Luke told her about the events on the Death Star. About how the Emperor was finally vanquished and Vader sacrificed himself and saved Luke's life. Turning back to the light side in the process. She scoffed it off, not believing that a monster like Vader was ever capable of something so selfless as self sacrifice. But….what if Luke was telling the truth? And he did turn back to the light? It would make sense that Obi Wan and Yoda would train him to become a force ghost.

Leia slowly turned her eyes back on the man who had caused her and her family, and the galaxy such tremendous pain. The monster who held her as Alderaan was destroyed. The monster who tortured her for information about the rebel base. The monster who tortured her husband on Cloud City and froze him in carbonite. The monster who she just can't seem to fucking escape. Even after death.

Vader.


End file.
